Fate
by ldy-wish
Summary: Love&Fate is unpredictable. A story of friendship, hope and love. Every person you meet comes with a different story. ::COMPLETED::
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
Authors note: I got the idea of this fanfic from this Korean movie I saw. I'm not really sure what the name of the movie is but it did leave a deep mark in my mind so that's why I decided to recreate it with Serena and Darien. It might confuse some of you when you first read it but I hope I can clarify it. Hope you enjoy reading this.

P.S. _italize _words are the words inside the book.  
  
After the rainstorm, Rene looked outside her window. It was the middle of the afternoon and the sky was beginning to clear out. She saw a rainbow. Rene remembered how her mother used to tell her that a rainbow is the door to heaven. Rene smiled to herself. Her mother was in heaven now.  
  
After Serena's funeral a few weeks ago Rene decided to clean her mother's possessions. Rene and Serena had a close daughter-mother relationship since her father died early. Rene was already a 2nd year in college and could live by herself. She is average height, has long flowing natural pink hair with a pretty face. Her life seemed to be pretty simple as well.  
  
Rene had only one friend whom she actually talked to, Marie. Marie is a very beautiful young woman who was tall, athletic, out- going and nice most of the time. Only problem is she likes to show off a bit too much and especially what she prized most. Her boyfriend, Elios. Elios was a 3rd year in college and only a year older than both Rene and Marie. He loved art and started his own club and became the president of it.  
  
Rene met Elios when she saw Marie and him on a date at the movies. It was love at first sight but Rene kept it all to herself. She usually wasn't shy but Elios is her friend's boyfriend.  
  
On the floor was a box of Serena's books. Rene picked it up and thought about putting it in the attic. While in the attic, Rene found a rectangular box. It was made of wood and had beautiful flower markings on it. It looked as if no one touched it for years since it had dust surrounding it. Rene picked it up. She blew off the dust and wiped the cover with her hands. Then she bought it downstairs to the table in her living room.  
  
Just as she was about to open the box, the phone rang. Rene stood up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rene!" came the familiar voice.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. Me and Elios are at the art museum right now. You know the one that just opened last week? We're wondering if you want to come and join us. It's very gorgeous here."  
  
"Umm... Maybe later if I have time. I'll think about it."  
  
"Oh. Alright but try and make it."  
  
"I will. Have fun now. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rene hanged up and put the phone back in its receiver. She really didn't want to see Marie and Elios whispering words of love and kissing each other in front of her. So she went back to the wooden box.  
  
The first thing Rene saw when she opened the box was bunches of old letters. The envelopes and letters are turning yellow already. After taking out the letters, at the bottom of the box there's an old book. It looked more like a journal after turning a few pages. She put the journal back down and looked at the envelopes. Then she realized all the letters were sent to her mother. Rene primary thought they were just old family letters and put them aside. When she was about to turn to read the journal, she thought about Elios and the urge to see him came. Her legs seemed like it didn't belong to her anymore as she began to stand up and move toward the door.  
  
--At the Museum  
  
Rene walked inside the museum and saw fascinating modern artworks. She was never an artistic person but ever since she found out that Elios was so interested in art, she took classes and art soon became a hobby of hers. A bright, multicolored artwork caught her eye and she moved towards it. Then a familiar face blocked her view.  
  
"Hey you're here!"  
  
"Oh hi Marie." Then she saw Elios "and hello Elios"  
  
"Hey" came the deep masculine voice.  
  
"We've been walking around here for circles already. Since its getting late, why not let Elios treat us ladies to dinner?" Marie said with a wink.  
  
"Sure, why not." Responded Elios with a smile as he looked at Marie.  
  
Getting a lot uncomfortable already Rene thinks its best to leave them two alone.  
  
"I ate before I came so I'm really not that hungry. I think I'll look around here. You're right that this place is gorgeous."  
  
Rene faked a smile that never reached her eyes as she looked down on the floor. It really doesn't matter if the smile is real or not as long as it fooled Marie, Rene thought.  
  
"Well if you say so. We'll leave you here now and if you change your mind later, just give me a call. Come on honey. I'm hungry."  
  
With that, Marie pulled Elios' arms and headed towards the parking lot. Rene waved good-bye but she doesn't think any of them saw it. Then with her head down, she walked towards the painting she was looking at before.  
  
--At home  
  
After walking around and looking at artworks for hours, Rene took the bus home. Her feet felt sour and her eyes still stingy from some of the bright colors she saw. She began to slouch on the sofa and close her eyes. Then she remembered the journal. Rene stood up and went to the table to get the old book. She turned to read the first page, not knowing it will uncover her mother's life and that it will also bring tears to her very own eyes.  
  
The cover was plain navy blue and had no writing on it. The ends and sides were torn through age. Inside on the first page, in the center was written "My life since Day One that I met you." I wonder who wrote this thought Rene. At first, the book seemed to be like a journal but as she looked on, it turned out to be more like a story book. She flipped to the second page.  
  
_August 3rd 1966  
  
It was the first day I met him and the most memorable day of my life. During summer break I spent my time near the country where there is a large lake. I always wanted to be in a small boat and ride across the lake but no one ever let me. My father was a successful businessman and he loved his reputation. He would never let me, his only daughter, go without supervision but I don't want to be followed by so many people.  
I arrived early that day with my friend Mina, whom I've known since I was a child. I heard my father would be here tomorrow night so I should enjoy the little freedom I have now. Mina was very tired that day when we got to the country house. I sneaked out to the family farm that was close by. I always wanted to sit on a wagon pulled by a cow. I finally got my chance...  
_  
"Hi mister!" Serena said happily as she popped her head into the doorway of the farm. She was a young 19 year old with long blonde silver hair, big blue eyes, a small nose and a beautiful smile.  
  
"Why, hello pretty lady!" said Smith, the old farmer also with a smile. He had a ten gallon hat on wearing denim pants and a flannel. Smith's family worked in the farm for generations for the Thomas'. He waved to the adorable blonde.  
  
"What can I do for you miss?"  
  
"I know this is a weird request but I was wondering if I can sit on your wagon while it's drawn by your cow."  
  
Serena looked down and blushed. She thought he would think she's crazy. He knew Serena's father would never let her do anything absurd and here she wants to be sitting on a wagon drawn by a cow. The old farmer might have seen or felt her discomfort and laughed heartily.  
  
"Sure miss! I'm on my way to town and I wouldn't mind you sitting on the wagon. But are you sure your pappy will let?"  
  
Serena looked up and her sad eyes gave away to her fake smile.  
  
"It's alright then... Forget I ever asked."  
  
Having a soft heart, Smith gave in.  
  
"Aww miss. Alrights but this will be a secret only between us two." And he smiled and winked.  
  
"Oh thank you Smith!"  
  
Serena got so happy and started hugging Smith. The old farmer loved to see Serena's smiling face. Smith got the wagon ready with Daisy, his cow. Serena jumped on the back of the wagon and laid on the hay. She inhaled the soft smell and thought how life would be so carefree if her father was less strict. They turned a curve around the hill and Serena heard screams, laughter and yells.  
  
She saw two guys looking at the ground and digging. Then they dug their hands in and grabbed a handful of dirt. Darien and his childhood friend Andrew grew up in this poor old country town. He was lucky enough to get into the elite school in the city for Young Men. Darien suddenly heard the wheels of a wagon against the rocky road. He looked up and saw Serena sitting at the back of the wagon at the hill road above. Andrew nudged Darien's elbow.  
  
"Hey Darien. Nice looking eh?"  
  
"Not bad, but look at her and look at us. She's dressed all fancy like and she's not even looking at us. Let's get back to looking for that beetle. Its not like I have my whole summer here you know."  
  
The black hair boy looks really handsome thought Serena. She blushed and pretended she didn't notice them and looked away. At the time, she really didn't care what they were wearing or what they were doing as Darien had thought she would. For some reason, he left a strange feeling in her heart even though she saw him from a distance. It took someone special like him to catch the attention of her heart.  
  
Smith got to the town in about twenty minutes. Serena walked around careful not to get dirty so her maids wouldn't wonder where she was before. After about half an hour walking, Serena felt tired and went back to the wagon. The warm sun setting on her face and the smell of the straw felt wonderful. Soon she fell asleep during the way back to the farm. Smith went inside the house and told the maids to carry Serena back into her room without any questions asked.  
  
Inside Serena's mind was the image of the dark haired boy she saw.  
  
_ ... I didn't know if I'll ever see him again."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
Authors note: I know the first chapter was crappy and not at all interesting; I'll try and make this chapter better. =)  
  
Rene was really interested in knowing what happened to her mother's life after meeting the dark haired stranger.  
  
_"The next day..._

Mina got mad at me for not bringing her along for the ride on the wagon. Mina and I both decided to beg Smith to let us go on his wagon since I heard he had to go to town for some business anyway. Of course, who wouldn't give in to two sweet smiles? Then we went by the same road and I don't know if this was fate or not. At the same road curve, I saw the dark haired boy again. They were again digging at the ground and at the same time, the wagon hit a bump. Smith told me and Mina to get off the wagon while he fixes it. The dark haired boy came running up to me and he showed me the beetle he had in his hand...  
  
"Ewww Serena! Don't touch that! It's so dirty!" Mina cried out  
  
Serena could really care less and she looked at the boys eyes and touched the beetle a little then giggled. 'Wow she has a beautiful smile' thought Darien. Mina retreated back to where Smith is at. Serena said to the boy "My name is Serena."  
  
"Oh! My name is Darien. Nice to meet you."  
  
As Darien reached out to shake her hand, he realized his hands were filled with dirt.  
  
Serena thought since Darien lived around here, he should know how to row a boat. Here is her chance. "Darien, I was wondering if you could row a boat."  
  
"Um sure I can" Darien lied. He really wanted to see Serena again. "How about you meet me tonight at the dock at the river?"  
  
"SERENA! Smith fixed the wheel! We have to get going!" Mina screamed to Serena.  
  
Serena looked at Mina and nodded then turned back to Darien, "I'll be there tonight." Then she smiled at Darien and ran back to Mina.  
  
Both girls jumped on the back of the wagon as the wagon started moving again. Serena couldn't wait until that night.  
  
--Later that day...  
  
Serena put a sleeping pill in Minas drink and so she wouldn't bother Serena on her date. She sneakily left the house with a small note on her bed saying she went to the dock then she left. She met Darien at the dock just as they planned. Darien had rented a rowboat earlier that day right after making the date.  
  
Darien started to try rowing the boat but didn't succeed. Then he admitted to Serena that he really don't know how to row a boat. Expecting her to be mad at him for lying to her, he was surprised when she just giggled and said it's alright. For an hour, they both sat on the boat and let the small ripples of the river carry the boat away.  
  
It was getting late and Darien learned how to row the boat, started rowing the boat back towards the dock. There, a group of people stood together with torches. Serena saw her father and knew she was in trouble but she didn't mind. As they were heading back to the dock, Serena took off the necklace she was wearing.  
  
The necklace was silver and had a silver pendent hanging from it. It is oval shaped with designs on it and a small red stone in the middle. Darien looked confused at Serena when Serena bent over to him and put the necklace around his neck.  
  
"Thank you for today. I really appreciate it and I want you to remember me whenever you look at this necklace."  
  
Once she stepped on shore, her father held onto Serena's hand and pulled her to a carriage that was waiting for her. Then Darien just watched Serena's shadow as she went inside the carriage. Even minutes after she left, he kept looking at that direction and reminiscing the first date they had together.  
  
_... I had a great time that night."_  
  
Rene smiled as she finished reading about their first date. She bought the book to the library and continued to read there.  
  
_"Break ended..._

and school started once again. I go to the Elite School for Young Women and I also found out that Darien went to the Elite School for Young Men...  
  
"Hey Darien!" Seiya, Darien's buddy at school called out.  
  
"Hey man" Darien said and smiled.  
  
"You look happy. I got great news." Seiya said and his smile beamed.  
  
"Really? Tell me about it"  
  
"My old man arranged a marriage for me. The girl is this rich business man's daughter. Now what was her name again...? Serena! Right, that's it"  
  
Darien was shocked. 'Serena..? It can't be my Serena can it?' Darien thought.  
  
"I also got a picture of her. A real beauty she is." Seiya said and grinned.  
  
It was a black and white photo of Serena. Darien's Serena. He couldn't tell his old friend that he was in love with his future wife-to-be. He just couldn't.  
  
"Hey man, I know you're really good in English and poetry, I was wondering if you can um, help me write a love letter to Serena. You know, to get our feelings started."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Darien forced those words out. But he told himself, it'll be like him writing it to her instead. He smiled to himself.  
  
--Orchestra Night  
  
The Elite School for Young Men and Women are having an orchestra night where the students perform their musical talents. Seiya told Darien that Serena will be performing. When it was Serena's turn to play the piano solo, Darien stood up in front of everyone else in the middle of the audience. Serena saw this and smiled. After her performance, Darien waited until she was alone to give her a bouquet of flowers he got for her.  
  
Serena was surrounded by her teachers and her parents the whole time. Then her parents pulled Serena to leave with them. Serena kept looking back at Darien with sorrowful eyes. Darien thought how someone like her would want to be with him. He went outside and sat at a bench holding the flowers with his head down.  
  
He sat there and thought she wouldn't be back to find him. Then he saw her running back into the school and then his hopes rose. He took the flowers and ran towards the school and tried catching up with her. He couldn't find her and ran back outside. Serena was inside the auditorium where she performed and found it empty. Then she ran back outside just in time to see Darien running towards her.  
  
They both stood there smiling, and then Darien went up to Serena and gave her the flowers.  
  
"You did great on the piano."  
  
"Thank you and also for the flowers. They're beautiful."  
  
Serena and Darien both hugged.  
  
_...Held on to each other waiting until the next time we can meet again."_  
  
Rene finished reading that part and then put the book inside her bag. She went home and changed to get ready for the school play that night. Elios always help out drawing the background for the play and therefore, he had free tickets for her and Marie to come along. Rene always liked the play because the background which was created by Elios looks mesmerizing. After the play, Elios went to congratulate his friends while Marie and Rene waited outside the door.  
  
Marie happened to catch onto how Rene feels about Elios. She tried to discourage Rene from Elios and to separate them. After Elios came out from talking to his friends, he asked Rene if she would like to join him and Marie for dinner to celebrate.  
  
"Rene said she's busy tonight. Right Rene?" Marie said with her piercing eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right." Rene went along. Then Rene turned and started to leave. Then she heard someone running behind her. She turned and saw Elios there. He held two boxes. One tan and one light green.  
  
"They're presents; I also got one for you. Choose one."  
  
Rene chose the light green box and said "Thank you"  
  
As Rene was walking on the streets, Marie ran up to behind Rene. Then took Rene's present out of her hands and put in her own present.  
  
"Rene! Wait up! Here, let's exchange presents. I like your box better. I know you wouldn't mind. Now I have to go to dinner. Bye!" then Marie ran away.  
  
Rene stared at the present that she laid on her bed. 'Should I open it?' she asked herself many times. Then her curiosity gave in. She lay on her stomach on her bed and opened the box. Inside was a small toy and there was also a note.  
  
The note read: '_When the sun rises from the east, I love you. When the moon shines from the sky, I love you. Elios_'  
  
"Wow... Elios must love Marie a lot. He won't ever like me." Rene said to herself. 'I bet this note is also for Marie. I have to call and tell her.'  
  
"REALLY?! That's what the note said?! Elios must love me a lot! Oh Rene, you must give me the note tomorrow! I'll come to your classroom during your violin lesson lunch break. Be sure to bring it tomorrow!" Marie shouted with excitement.  
  
"Yeah... I'll remember." Rene said dully.  
  
After the conversation with Marie, Rene went back to reading the old book.  
  
_ "I never liked folk dancing, but I heard Darien joined the club and it's my chance of being together with him..._  
  
Darien saw Serena and a smile came naturally. Serena's smile beamed back at his own. Then Serena realized her husband-to-be was standing next to Darien, her true lover. Then Seiya took Darien's arm and pulled him towards Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena. This is my good old friend Darien." Seiya introduced them.  
  
"Hello Seiya. Nice to meet you Darien." Serena faked a smile.  
  
They began practicing the folk dance. When Darien was partners with Serena, she questioned him and told him how shocked she was to see that they know each other. Darien also told Serena how he also knows about their marriage arrangement and he's okay with that. Serena smiled genuinely.  
  
After the class, Serena introduced her friend Mina to Darien. Mina didn't recognize Darien as the dirty dark haired boy from the country. She was head over heels for Darien and talked to him non-stop even though she knew he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Seiya walked with Serena as Darien walked with Mina together while walking down the road back to their houses. At the middle, Seiya suggests that he and Serena have to walk a different path to her house. After they left, Mina just kept talking as Darien looked at Serena's direction and kept looking even after she was gone. While Mina wasn't looking, Darien stopped walking with Mina and hid behind a bush. Mina turned and saw that Darien wasn't there; she sighed with her head down and walked home alone.  
  
After he seen Mina leave, Darien leapt out of the bushes and ran where Serena and Seiya went.  
  
"Good night Serena."  
  
"Good night Seiya."  
  
Seiya bowed down at her and then turned to leave. Serena was about to ring her doorbell when she saw a light flicker behind her. She turned and saw her lamp post turned off at the bottom of the stairs but she could make out the shape of a head. The light flicked back on. She saw Darien.  
  
_Without saying anything and jumping two steps at a time, her smile grew bigger as she and Darien hugged each other."_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
Authors Note: To those who are confused, let me explain what's happening. Rene found a box of old letters and an old book. So Rene began to read the old book and I start with what the book says and then I fully describe what's happening at the time in which the book is stating. So Rene is reading about her mother's past and she kind of relates it to her own problems now. I kind of go back and forth between what's going on with Serena 38 years ago in the book and what's going on with Rene in present time. Hope this clarify some parts to you =)  
  
Rene had violin class that day. She woke up late and ran to class. Something that she probably got from her mother. None of the teachers or students seemed surprised she was late. They already began practicing and were at the middle of the song as Rene tried to walk quietly to her seat. Just as Rene took out her violin, the class finished practicing the song and the teacher announced lunch break. Everyone left the room except for Rene still sitting on her seat and holding her violin.  
  
'Sigh... why do I always have to be late?' Rene asked herself. As Rene was putting away her violin, the door opened and in came Marie. When Marie saw Rene, she began running towards her.  
  
"Where's the box? Where is it?!" Marie screamed at Rene with excitement.  
  
"Calm down... I'm getting it for you now."  
  
Rene put her hand inside her bag and took out the box.  
  
"Here. Happy?"  
  
Marie shrieked and it echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Marie took the box and hugged it.  
  
Rene didn't know how to react but smile for Marie's happiness.  
  
Later after class, the sky turned gray and it began raining a lot. Cursing at herself for not bringing an umbrella, Rene ran into the street. She kept running until she got to the tree with the stone bench and table. Rene thought about going to Elizabeth's café which was close by and it was also Rene's favorite hang out. Rene put her violin case on top of the stone table then she tried to dry herself and stood looking at the sky. Then her eyes looked down and saw Elios running in the rain with his jacket over his head.  
  
'Please go somewhere else. Not here. Don't come over here.' Rene kept hoping inside her head. She turned around hoping Elios wouldn't see her. Then she heard footsteps close to her. 'NOOOOOO!' her head screamed and her heart began to beat faster than she thinks it could.  
  
"Rene?" Elios said with curiosity. Rene turned around and blushed.  
  
"Hi Elios. What a coincidence." Rene tried to put on a smile.  
  
Then they both stood side by side and looked at the sky.  
  
"So where are you heading?" Elios suddenly asked Rene.  
  
"I was thinking about the library. I hope the rain stops so I can get there in time before it closes."  
  
"How about I help you get there?"  
  
"You don't have an umbrella."  
  
"I have a special umbrella."  
  
Elios took his jacket off and put it over his head. He looked at Rene and motioned her to stand next to him. Rene went over to Elios with her head down and blushed.  
  
"Now stand very close to me... or you'll get wet."  
  
'Am I dreaming?' Rene thought to herself as Elios and she ran into the rain. She felt the warmth of his arms and chest as they ran. Even though she got water all over her legs she didn't mind at all. Rene wished this moment would last forever. Then she remembered... Marie.  
  
When they reached the library, they stood outside under the covering of the front of the building. Rene stood there thinking about the past 15-20 minutes which she hoped would never end. Then Elios broke the silence.  
  
"I'm going to go now. See you at school later."  
  
"Uh... Um... Thanks and sorry for getting you all wet."  
  
Elios put his jacket over his head again then turned to Rene and said "No problem. I'm going to get soaked anyway."  
  
Then Rene stood there and watched Elios run in the rain.  
  
After Rene went home, she took out the old book again. She really wants to know what exactly happened with her mother and Darien...

_"Seiya was in love..._  
  
Seiya really liked Serena. He wasn't the type to like only one girl at a time and this time, he only liked Serena and her only. Seiya told Darien he thinks he's in love with Serena. Darien was shocked since he and everyone else thought Seiya would remain a playboy for the rest of his life. Committing to one girl wasn't something Seiya would do. Then Darien realized that maybe Seiya is feeling it true about this girl. And that Serena and his relationship weren't meant to be but Darien couldn't give up those feelings he had for her. He just couldn't.  
  
That same day after school, Seiya bought a bouquet of beautiful long stem yellow roses wrapped in a pastel color tissue paper with a fairly large beige bow holding the roses together. As he was walking to her house he thought 'Alright, I'm going to tell her I really like her and maybe its even love. Then hand her the flowers and confess that I didn't write those letters. She should forgive me. I mean, who wouldn't flip for someone with looks like mine and a bunch of roses?' Seiya thought to himself and smirked. 'Yeah this will go perfectly.' And so he thought.  
  
Seiya walked up the stairs to the front door. He rang the doorbell and stood patiently. "Ahems" he tried clearly up his throat so he will speak perfectly for Serena. The door opened slowly and Seiya saw Serena. His throat began to dry up at the sight of her. 'Man, did she have to be this beautiful?' and he was interrupted in his own thoughts when Serena grew impatient of Seiya staring at her.  
  
"Ahems. Umm can I help you Seiya?" Serena tried asking politely.  
  
"I- ah I-I want to give these to y-you." Seiya stammered then shoved the flowers toward Serena. Then he blushed and looked at the floor. 'Fool! Idiot! It wasn't supposed to be like this!' Seiya yelled at himself in his thoughts.  
  
Serena didn't want to be rude and thanked him.  
  
"Um these roses are... lovely. Yes, lovely and thank you for personally bringing them to me." She tried to fake a smile to show her appreciation.  
  
Seiya's head shot back up when he heard her say she liked the roses.  
  
"Well, I ah I um... gee y-you don't need to thank me. I-I take it great pleasure to bring them to y-you. I'm glad to know you like them." Seiya's mind is totally blank and couldn't think of the right words to say to her. He tried best to avoid her eyes which will make him stare at her intently again. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air and he thinks its best to leave.  
  
"I-I think I should go now. H-Have a nice evening." Then he bowed, turned toward the stairs and walked quickly down. He didn't even wait for Serena to say anything back to him. When he reached the ground, he looked back up at the front door and saw that Serena didn't go in yet. He thought it would be more polite to bow once again. When he looked back up, he saw Serena wave at him and smile then delicately closed the door.  
  
'Yes! She waved AND smiled back at me! Wahoo!' Seiya punched his fist into the air and jumped. He walked with a silly grin on his face forgetting about the plan being backfired and the confession he didn't make.  
  
After Seiya left, Serena looked at the yellow roses with disgust and then dumped it into the garbage. 'If he likes me so much, does he not know that I don't like yellow?' Afterwards, she walked to her room and put some light make up on and spent another hour trying to look perfect for her date with Darien.  
  
Darien came and knew not to ring the doorbell. Serena's parents didn't like Serena with another man besides Seiya since they already arranged the marriage for them. Serena lied to her parents and told them it was a date with Seiya and therefore, they let her go out. Darien waited patiently as he flicked the lamp post's light on and off. It was his way of telling Serena that he was there and wanted her to come out.  
  
After a few minutes, Serena came out the front door in a light beige dress and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. She ran into Darien and hugged him. They both hugged and felt each other's warm embrace before letting go. Darien decided to take Serena to the beach and watch the stars.  
  
At first they were calmly holding hands and walking quietly until Serena accidentally elbowed Darien's ribs and he tickled her back for revenge. Their screams, laughter and waves filled the air. Darien was running after Serena and after a while they were both tired and fell on the sand. Serena closely next to Darien and suddenly, she got serious.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Hmm... yes love?" Darien sensed Serena's body tensed next to his.  
  
"What are we going to do? What should I do?" she said worriedly. Then she put her head on his shoulder as almost automatically put his arm around her.  
  
"Seiya's waiting for your letter." He said quietly the words he forced out.  
  
"There's no hope. For me and you. For us." She whispered and didn't even move. She looked straight at the dark ocean feeling the tears form.  
  
"There is a way. We just need some more time to figure it out." Darien said softly and looked at Serena's eyes as she looked back at him. He was so tempted to kiss her small soft pink lips and began to bend his head down and get closer to her face. But Serena's mind screamed no and that this wasn't right and fair to Seiya even though she had no feelings for him.  
  
Serena quickly averted her head and moved half a feet away from Darien and his embrace. Tears flooded her eyes and she couldn't even make out the image of Darien even when he was so close to her.  
  
"There is no way out. There isn't any hope for us. Nothing can come out of this." Serena tried to say this quietly without her cracking her voice. His emotionless face couldn't belie her after she looked right into his eyes, the window of his soul. She found a great deal of sadness in his soul but she had to go on and tell him.  
  
"There's only one thing I can do" she paused and said bitterly "I won't see anyone. Neither you nor Seiya." A tear slowly traveled down her cheek and died at her lips. Darien was shocked but he had to accept her decision. Speechless, he looked at her and thought she was only playing with him all that time and had no feelings for him. But then, he looked carefully and saw the trail of liquid on her face, the only evidence that she was also hurt.  
  
"Take me home" Serena said in an almost inaudible voice but Darien heard it.  
  
"Alright." He said quietly, then standing up and looked at the stars.

_...To his eyes, he thought the stars didn't look as bright as before and seem to be fading away."_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
_"Two weeks passed by since Serena stopped seeing Darien...  
  
_ He couldn't take it. He thought he could live his life normally even without her. But he knows he's lying to himself and that it was utterly impossible. Day after day, night after night he thought of her and he couldn't help himself.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Why does she always happen to come up in my dreams and my mind? She even told me straight forward there's no hope for us... What am I going to do?' Darien thought to himself after the two weeks. "I have to see her. I have to."  
  
When he realized he couldn't live his life without Serena, he went to her house every night. Standing next to the lamp post for hours in the dark and flicking the light on and off. For days, this went on. Darien knew Serena is there and she saw him and knew he was there waiting for her. He was determined to go there every day until he sees her. He was very narrow-minded.  
  
Finally, the 4th or 5th night, Darien couldn't remember, Serena appeared at the window. He smiled and his hopes came up thinking she will come down and be with him. An hour passed by, another hour passed by, soon it was dawn. Throughout the whole night she stood by the window and looked down at him. Darien stood there looking back at her and flicking the light on and off for countless hours.  
  
He thought Serena didn't like him anymore and turned to leave when the sky was getting lighter and the sun was rising. He didn't see that Serena's face reflected the light. There were trails among trails of tears that flowed down from her eyes that night. But Darien wasn't ready to give up on Serena yet. Even though he didn't see her tears, he knew, as if he felt that she was also hurt from not being with him. He left her a small note on the ground where the lamp post was at and he knew she walk by there and get it.  
  
That morning, Serena put ice on her eyes to make it seem less puffy and put lots of make up to conceal her tired look from her sleepless nights. Darien was right and Serena did walk by the lamp post and when she looked down...  
  
_She saw the note and picked it up."_  
  
Just as she read up to that part, Rene took the small folded note that was placed in the middle of the page. She unfolded the note slowly careful not to rip it. Inside was written: _'When the sun rises from the east, I love you. When the moon shines from the sky, I love you. Darien'_  
  
'Wait a second...' Rene's mind began to turn. 'Isn't... isn't this what Elios wrote to Marie? The exact same words? How could this be? Well, it might just be a coincidence. Yeah, a coincidence.' Rene made an excuse to herself. Inside, she knew there must be something else to this but she wanted to read on in the book.  
  
_"There was a thunderstorm that day..._  
  
Darien stood outside the Elite School for Women waiting for Serena to come out. He was cold from inside out but he had to wait for her and willing to do anything for her. He stood a few feet away from the entrance as he watched women come out and open their umbrellas. After a couple of minutes, he saw Serena walk out sharing an umbrella with Mina. Serena didn't take notice that Darien was following her.  
  
To Darien's luck, Mina took the train across the street and this left Serena alone. Then he rushed to Serena and grabbed the hold of the umbrella. Serena didn't scream or show any sign of emotion and simply looked at Darien. After what seemed like hours of looking into each others eyes, Serena let go of the umbrella, knowing Darien's holding it.  
  
"Here, you should take the umbrella. Go home and stay out of the rain."  
  
Serena said this in a flat tone. Then she turned away from Darien as he still stood there. She ran into the rain with her hand over her head trying to cover herself as Darien watched her leave. After Serena left Darien scolded himself for just letting her go like that without stopping her. He walked quickly to Serena's house.  
  
He thought Serena was home already. So he stood by the lamp post. Darien held the umbrella with one hand and with the other; he flicked the light on and off. Even though he knows she won't be able to see the light, he still continued as he looked straight into her room's window. After 5 minutes or so, he heard the voice of the angel that haunted his dreams at night behind him.  
  
"Stupid! Do you want to get electrocuted?!" Serena screamed so he could hear from the loudness of the rain.  
  
Darien looked at her soaked clothes hugging her body and her tangled hair and wet face due to the rain. After saying that to him, she walked right past him toward the stairs leading to the front door. 'I won't let you go this time' Darien thought. Then he took her hand and pulled Serena to the alley across from her house.  
  
"We have to talk" Darien stated calmly as he pulled her as gently as he could.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! Let me go! There's no use in talking!" Serena tried pulling her hand and walking away with no success.  
  
"I don't want us to be separated!"  
  
Darien pulled Serena into the alley after saying that and let her hand go. After he did, Serena simply turned around and walked out of the alley. Darien then put his back against the wall and closed his eyes. 'This isn't working out for the two of us' he thought sadly. It's been a long day for him.  
  
Then suddenly Serena appeared at the entrance of the alley. She was crying and walked toward Darien. She looked up at him and at his beautiful dark blue eyes. Serena's tears mixing in with the rain as she sobbed and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
The next day at school, Darien and Seiya were both 'studying' in the library. Darien was helping Seiya write a letter to Serena as usual while Seiya was dozing off. When Darien finished, he handed the letter to Seiya.  
  
"Here's your letter to Serena, Master." Darien joked.  
  
"No, I don't need it." Seiya stated plainly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There wasn't any response from her and I think I should write it myself now."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Heard she's in the hospital now. She got really sick from the rain." Seiya trying to think of a way to start up a conversation.  
  
"Really... from the rain..." a sharp pain of hurt was felt inside Darien. Knowing he was the reason she was sick.  
  
After classes, Darien went to the hospital to visit Serena. He sat next to her bed and they began talking instantly of random things. Serena didn't sound or look too sick which was a relief to Darien.  
  
"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"Hey. I feel fine. I'm only here because my father wanted to make sure I'm not getting sick from the rain since I was soaked the other day." Serena said almost reading Darien's mind.  
  
"That's good. I was worried when Seiya told me you were in the hospital." Darien smiled.  
  
"Seiya came and visited me earlier today."  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"He stayed for a little while. We barely talked and after a long silence, I pretended to fall asleep and he left."  
  
"We have to tell Seiya... about us." Darien tried to avoid eye contact with her.  
  
"Let's not mention him now. Please." Serena looked at Darien with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I really miss you." Darien whispered.  
  
"I do too"  
  
Then Darien and Serena hugged each other. They couldn't bear to be separated. After a while of hugging, Darien saw Serena was already asleep with her head on his shoulders and her arms still around him. He carefully placed Serena back on the bed. Wanting to stay but afraid her parents might see, he kissed Serena on the forehead and left the room cautiously closing the door.  
  
Darien couldn't stand lying to his friend about him and Serena. After visiting Serena at the hospital, Darien made up his mind to tell Seiya the truth. Darien called up Seiya and told Seiya to meet up with him at the isolated part of the park. Darien stood, waiting for Seiya to arrive, preparing for the worst.  
  
After half an hour, Seiya arrived. He went up to Darien.  
  
"Hey man. Why you call me out in such a hurry? Something wrong?"  
  
Darien avoided Seiya's look and said "Get your hands into fists."  
  
Still wondering about what's going on, Seiya did as Darien said.  
  
"Now put up your arms like this" Darien demonstrated. It was a boxing position, ready to hit the opponent. Seiya did as Darien said.  
  
"Then what?" Seiya asked curiously.  
  
"Now punch me" Darien put his arms back to his sides, closed his eyes and raised he face high.  
  
"What?! No man. I'm not hitting you. There's no reason to punch you and I don't like hitting my friends." Seiya put his hands back down and out of the punching position.  
  
"Seiya you have to punch me!"  
  
Seiya looked at Darien as if he flipped.  
  
"Darien? You alright man?"  
  
"Seiya. Me and Serena are together. She likes me and I like her."  
  
Seiya turned and faced his back to Darien and began to laugh hysterically. Then Seiya walked away still laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing!" Darien screamed to Seiya then ran up to where Seiya was standing.  
  
Seiya completely stopped laughing and looked at Darien. Darien couldn't tell or find any emotion in Seiya's expressions or eyes. 'I have to go on and tell Seiya the whole truth' Darien thought.  
  
Darien reached to his neck and brought out a necklace.  
  
"You see this necklace? Serena gave me this necklace last summer!" Darien held the necklace high to show Seiya. While Seiya looked at the necklace with a blank face. After seeing the necklace, Seiya turned his back to Darien. Seiya slightly moved his head halfway towards Darien.  
  
"Don't let my father see you with that necklace. The necklace was a gift from my father to Serena. Good luck with Serena." Seiya didn't say this in an angry tone but a calm one. Then Seiya walked away.  
  
Darien was shocked and stood there thinking about Seiya's reaction. He would've felt better if Seiya got mad or at least punched him. But instead, Seiya reacted too calmly to this.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
_ "Soon, there was a school break..._  
  
Darien told Serena about him confessing to Seiya about their relationship. Serena was very happy when she found out Seiya isn't objecting or making a big deal out of it. But as school break came, this meant Serena and Darien not seeing each other for a month. Darien went to live in the countryside where he grew up in. There was no way of the two seeing each other without others knowing.  
  
The only way of communication: letters.  
  
Every week, they would write a few letters to each other. Therefore, they would keep up with knowing how the other is doing. Darien also confessed to Serena that it was him who wrote all of the letters Seiya sent her. Serena was happy to know that because she was planning on throwing out all the letters 'Seiya' wrote to her. Serena living in the upper class went to the post office to her own personal mailbox for the letters. Darien would wait by the road for the mailman, Jimmy, to come and hand the mail to him.  
  
Darien and Serena made up a plan to fool her parents. Since her parents don't want Serena being with any other man besides Seiya, Serena told Darien to put Seiya's name and address on the envelope instead of his own. Therefore, her parents wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
_...this was their way of being with each other throughout break."_  
  
Rene sat by the window and read the letters that Darien wrote to her mother and vice versa. By the sweet words of love that Darien wrote to Serena, Rene felt Darien loved her mother truly with all his heart. Rene smiled as she read away the words in the letters that melted her heart. After she finished reading all the letters, Rene picked up the old book again and continued to read where she left off.  
  
_ "The plan worked perfectly well but fate wasn't on Darien's side..._  
  
It was a wet season and one of Darien's letter's envelopes got smudged. Serena's address wasn't visible and left a blur of ink there. The post office sent the letter to Seiya's house since Darien used Seiya's name and address to send to Serena. Seiya's father, Hamilton got the letter and read it. After finishing the last words which were "Love always, Darien" Seiya's father slammed the letter on the table and Seiya winced at the sound.  
  
"What is this?!" declared Hamilton.  
  
"Father, they're in love. I didn't like Serena and gave up on her. Why should I break them apart?"  
  
Hamilton took the letter off the table and crumbled it. He then threw the letter forcefully at Seiya's face. Veins were showing and his face turned red as Hamilton began to scold his only son.  
  
"You good for nothing piece of crap! Do you have any idea how much I put in the dowry which I already sent to the Thomas family?! We NEED their support and financial aid! We were going to have a joined business which YOU will inherit soon! And the marriage was the seal of the deal!" Hamilton was enraged and waved his arm around.  
  
"But she doesn't like me and I don't like her!" Seiya protested.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk back to me like that! You son of a bitch! I spent many years trying to arrange this marriage for YOUR future and this is how you thank me! I would've strangled you the day you were born!" Hamilton threw a porcelain plate at Seiya which shattered at Seiya's feet.  
  
"Fath-"  
  
"Don't you call me that! You are NOT my son! From this moment on I disown you!" Hamilton turned his back to Seiya.  
  
Seiya didn't budge but stood there dazed. 'How could he say that to me? I'm his only son.' At that moment, Seiya didn't blame Darien or Serena for this. Instead, he felt happy that his sacrifice can make two people happy. But the words of his father lingered on in Seiya's mind. Each word cut away a piece of his flesh. Seiya might seem still happy and carefree to the outside world, but inside, he was already rotting away.  
  
After Hamilton found out about Serena and Darien's affair, he called Serena's father and told him about the news. One night near the end of break, Serena came home, happy because she went to the post office and received a new letter from Darien. She jollily walked to her room. She opened the door and the smile was quickly wiped away. Even without the light on, she could make out the shadow and shape of her father sitting in her chair reading the letters Darien sent her.  
  
Finally, break ended and it was back to school. On the day back, Darien and Seiya spent their free time in the library. Darien was reading a book while Seiya walked in circles looking like he's thinking. Throughout the whole time, Seiya didn't mention anything about what occurred between him and his father. Seiya stopped walking in circles and went to face Darien.  
  
"Hey Darien"  
  
Darien looked up from his book and faced Seiya.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take good care of Serena." Were Seiya's last words before he fainted on the table. Darien immediately went over to Seiya's side and put Seiya's arm around his shoulder and carried him to the nurse's room. Darien sat and waited impatiently to find out what's wrong with Seiya. The nurse came out of Seiya's room after examining him.  
  
"Your friend needs more sleep and with the lack of it, he fainted. You may go in and see him in about twenty minutes but don't stay too long. He needs his rest."  
  
Darien felt more relaxed knowing his friend is doing fine and left the place with the nurse.  
  
After Seiya heard Darien's and the nurse's foot steps leave the room and the door shut, he opened his eyes. He took out the letter he wrote to Darien and put it half way inside his black dress pant's pocket. Seiya looked at the mirror and smiled then winked back to himself. Seiya felt happy with what he's doing.  
  
Twenty minutes passed by and Darien ran into the nurses office and into the room Seiya was in. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in hoping to see his friend yelling back at him for not knocking. But Seiya wasn't in the bed and Darien looked around to find him. He did.  
  
Darien saw a pole near the ceiling and a sofa underneath. The pole was for hanging jackets and clothes that belonged to the patient. But this pole, also hanged the patient as well. Darien saw Seiya hanging from the pole with a belt around his neck. Seiya's mouth was open and saliva was slowly dripping down. All the color from Darien's face turned white.  
  
Immediately, Darien ran to Seiya and tried to get Seiya off the belt.  
  
"Seiya! You idiot! Why did you do this?! Don't die! Wake up and open your goddamn eyes Seiya!" Darien screamed as he tried taking Seiya down. Soon three, four students came into the room to find out what caused the screaming. They saw Seiya hanging and went to help Darien. It was too late.  
  
Darien didn't have the courage to go to Seiya's official funeral. He didn't know how to face Seiya's parents about his death. Darien blamed himself and it was his fault for putting Seiya's life to an end. So he told Serena to meet up with him at the church the day after the funeral. Serena also didn't have the courage to face Seiya's parents.  
  
The day after the funeral, the church was deserted except for Seiya's coffin which remained closed. The curtains were closed so no sunlight was let in. The only light were the candles that were spread throughout the church. Darien sat at the last pew and prayed and asked why this would happen. He thought about the letter that Seiya had left for him.  
  
Inside it was written: "Dear Darien, My father said he should've strangled me when I was born. So I did him the favor and completed this task 21 years later. Take good care of Serena. She's really special. Also take care of yourself Darien. After you read this, burn it and let the ashes flow in the wind. Your buddy looking down from heaven, Seiya." Darien did as Seiya wanted him to. Right after Darien read the letter; he burned it and let the ashes flow in the wind. Then he heard the church door open and was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
Serena stepped into the church. Even with the dim light, Darien could make out the dark circles from her lack of sleep and the puffiness and redness of her eyes from crying. Serena couldn't bear going to Seiya's coffin because she knew she was the cause of the whole problem. Darien watched as Serena stared at the coffin, being sobbing again and then ran out the church doors. He followed her out.  
  
Serena stood outside holding a tissue over her mouth and nose and sobbing.  
  
"I-I can't do it. I can't face Seiya." was all Serena could choke out.  
  
"No. Go back inside and talk with him. I'll be right at the door waiting for you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Darien opened the door for Serena. After she walked in, he reached for his neck. Darien stayed by the door after entering and watched as Serena walked towards Seiya's coffin. She placed a white rose on the coffin and then put her hand on it and began talking. After a few minutes of facing Seiya's coffin, Serena looked back at the church door and smiled at Darien, knowing he's waiting for her.  
  
Darien saw Serena smile at him and he smiled back as a tear came down his eye and his lips began to quiver and he looked like he's ready to cry. Serena stayed with Seiya's coffin a few more minutes then prayed Seiya would be happy in heaven. When she turned to look at the church door where Darien was waiting for her before, there was no one there. But she could see there was a necklace hanging from the door knob and the pendent on the necklace was shining from the light of the candles.  
  
Serena walked up to the church door quietly and kept her eyes focused on the necklace. She reached for the necklace and took it off the door knob. It was the necklace she gave Darien on their first date.  
  
She quickly opened the door and went outside. Serena looked around and ran in any direction looking for Darien. But she couldn't see him anywhere. She walked in circles but there wasn't any sign of her lover. Tears formed and fell from her eyes as she looked for him.  
  
_ ...I thought this would be the last I'll ever see of him."_  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
Rene is at Elizabeth's café looking out at the tree with the stone benches and table through the window. There was another thunderstorm and while looking at the tree, it reminded her of the encounter with Elios the other time. Thinking of him bought butterflies to her stomach. Caught in her own thoughts, Rene forgot about her cup of hot chocolate which was beginning to cool.  
  
"Hey Rene!" Elizabeth called out to her.  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Rene?!" Elizabeth called out again and Rene heard this time.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Elizabeth?" Rene turned to look at Elizabeth's direction.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Elizabeth held up a black umbrella that was leaning against the door.  
  
"An umbrella?" Rene said as a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's a special umbrella."  
  
"They're all the same. What's so special about this umbrella?" Rene then picked up her now cool hot chocolate to her mouth.  
  
"It belonged to Elios." Elizabeth said slowly because she knew Rene had a crush on Elios from the way she looks at him.  
  
"What?" Rene said almost choking.  
  
Elizabeth began telling Rene what happened.  
  
"Remember the last thunderstorm we had? Well, Elios came here for a cup of coffee and it was pouring outside just like today. He looked out the same window you were looking out at before. He was looking through the window so intensely so I also looked to see what was so interesting. I think I saw you run under that tree."  
  
"How can you be sure it was me?" Rene asked curiously.  
  
"How many people do you see in the streets with long pink hair like yours?"  
  
Rene blushed and Elizabeth continued.  
  
"So then he asked me if I brought my umbrella...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Did you bring an umbrella today?" Elios suddenly asked Elizabeth.  
  
"No I'm afraid I forgot."  
  
Elios walked to the doorway and picked up his black umbrella.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Elios called out and Elizabeth turned to face Elios.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can use my umbrella." Elios said then put his umbrella against the doorway. Then he ran out in the rain with his jacket over his head.  
  
Ends Flashback  
  
"I watched him run outside in the rain without an umbrella and go towards the tree." Elizabeth said ending the flashback.  
  
Rene's heart stopped beating as she realized he went in the rain towards the tree for her. He knew she was there and it wasn't just a coincidence. 'He got himself all soaked for me..." Rene thought. She smiled at that thought with a dreamy look and blushed.  
  
Rene walked toward Elizabeth as Elizabeth picked up and held Elios' umbrella.  
  
"I think you should return it back to him." Elizabeth said.  
  
Rene smiled and held the umbrella.  
  
"This is a very special umbrella." Then she held Elios' umbrella and was ready to leave when she remembered her own umbrella. Before going outside in the rain, Rene stood at the doorway and picked up and held her blue umbrella.  
  
"Hey did you bring your own umbrella today?" Rene asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes. I remembered to bring one today." Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Well you can still have mine!" Rene said cheerfully and placed her blue umbrella against the doorway. Then she ran into the rain without using Elios' umbrella.  
  
"I wonder if Rene is feeling well today." Elizabeth thought out-loud to herself as she watched Rene's pink hair disappear in the rain.  
  
Rene ran in the rain giggling and jumping in the puddles even if she knew its going to get her skirt and shoes dirty. She got a huge smile on her face and a twinkle that danced in her eyes as she continued running toward the school. She knew Elios would be in the school helping paint the background for the spring play. The play was tonight and Elios had spent a great time making sure the background and scenary looks perfect. Rene went inside the school and walked slowly into the auditorium where Elios was.  
  
Rene saw Elios sitting on the stage painting on a big piece of canvas and her heart fluttered. The auditorium was deserted since everyone left to get ready for the play that same night. Elios heard Rene's footsteps echoing on the floor since it was only the two of them left.  
  
Rene walked onto the stage towards Elios and he stood up as he saw her approach him. Elios looked at Rene and wondered why she has that big smile on her face even though she's all wet.  
  
"Why are you all wet when you have an umbrella?"  
  
"It's not mine... I came to return it to you since you left it at Elizabeth's café." Rene took a deep breath "But then again, I'm not the only one who gets wet even with an umbrella, huh?"  
  
Rene giggled as Elios blushed slightly. Then she handed the umbrella to him and when he was holding it, Rene turned to leave.  
  
"Don't go." Elios said.  
  
Rene stopped in her tracks and her head slightly turned to face him. She heard Elios' footsteps as they approach her and he was facing her back.  
  
"Don't go." Elios repeated "You already know how I feel about you."  
  
Rene didn't know what to say to him and didn't know how to face him.  
  
"Now here's the whole truth..." Elios continued. "When I saw you running in the rain, I intentionally left my umbrella behind at the store and ran to you. Also the day after the play, I wanted to give you a present but I also had to get one for Marie too."  
  
He paused as Rene turned to face him and stood there with tears in her eyes and trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.  
  
Elios resumed, "And if fate was with me, I hoped you'd pick the box with the card in it. The card was for you."  
  
Rene looked away and smiled to herself as she was hearing this.  
  
Then she asked Elios, "Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?"  
  
"Because I thought we'd grow distinct if I told you how I felt. I wanted to confess to you, but I couldn't."  
  
Rene smiled and couldn't think of what to say to Elios. She looked up at him and said, "I'll come see the play tonight."  
  
After saying that, Rene turned and got off the stage and left. Elios stood there and watched her leave and let out a sigh from telling the truth to her after so long.  
  
Rene and Elios sat together, hand in hand watching the play that night. Neither one told Marie they were going together. After the play, Elios called Marie to meet up with him tomorrow. The next day, Elios told Marie how he felt and said it was over between the two of them. Marie was angry and sad at first, then she slapped him and Elios left without saying anything to her.  
  
After the break up with Marie, Elios met up with Rene to go on their first date alone. Rene decided to take Elios to a special place. The river where her mother first fell in love. The place where Serena's memories are at. When Rene was little, Serena used to take her to the river all the time and she would play with the rocks while Serena looks out at river and smiles.  
  
Rene and Elios walked on the shore of the river holding hands. Once in a while they would look at each other and smile then continue walking. They stopped at a spot overlooking the river. They sat down and Rene told Elios the story of her mother and what happened to her after Darien left her as she read in the book after she saw the play last night.  
  
_"My mother worked aimlessly at her job and at times, she would walk around doing nothing. Then one day..._  
  
Serena saw a friend of Darien's, Chris, from the Elite School for Young Men as one of her clients.  
  
"Do you know what happened with Darien now?" Serena asked impatiently.  
  
"I bumped into him a few days ago. Darien told me he's leaving for some other countries for business. He said he wants to start a business of his own and he'll be leaving in a ship in two days." Chris answered.  
  
"Do you happen to know which port he'll be leaving at?"  
  
"I think it's the port down at Bay Street and at noon. Heard he wouldn't be back for two years, at the least."  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Serena happy to know Darien's whereabouts now.  
  
Two days later, Serena went to the port to find Darien. There were hundreds of people but Serena could see Darien easily since he's taller than many people.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried out hoping he'll see her in the crowd.  
  
Darien heard someone call him and looked at the direction of where it came from. When he saw Serena, his own eyes became teary.  
  
"Darien! Darien! Don't leave!"  
  
Darien turned back to walking into the ship and ignored Serena, but couldn't. When he was going to turn back to Serena, the ship's horn blew and that meant the ship is getting ready to leave and lots of people were rushing to get in and pushed against Darien. Serena took her necklace off (A.N. the same one she gave him on their first date) and held it at the tip of her hand and reached out. Darien couldn't get back out to Serena but he stood firmly and held out his hand and reached for Serena's. He took the necklace and touched her fingers lightly before the crowd pushed him into the ship.  
  
Inside the ship, Darien put on the necklace, reminding him of Serena. Serena still stood there watching the ship leave the port into the ocean. She knew this business trip would be long but she isn't going to give up on Darien. She could wait.  
  
Five years passed... Darien didn't call her or write a letter to her throughout this time. Only yesterday, Serena received a phone call from Darien and he told her he's back. He made a date with her to meet at a small restaurant at noon. Serena couldn't sleep the whole night waiting for the next day.  
  
Serena spent an hour trying to look 'perfect' for the date. She serenely sat and waited at the table Darien reserved for them. Next to the table was another smaller table. It had three porcelain figures on it. There were a piano, a lady and a dog. Serena watched as a small boy took the piano figure and put it on the table behind hers. She looked out the window and saw Darien get out of a taxi. Serena kept her eyes on the door and she smiled when she saw Darien walk in.  
  
Darien walked to their table gracefully with a smile and sat across from Serena. Both didn't know what to say so Darien thought it would be best if he started the conversation.  
  
"You still look pretty."  
  
Serena blushed, "I've grown old already. I've heard you had a good business deal overseas."  
  
"Yes, it's doing pretty well. So did you get married yet? I did."  
  
"I heard." Serena said sadly. Chris told her the news about a year ago.  
  
Silence grew and neither knew what to say. Trying to break the silence, Darien looked at the small table next to theirs.  
  
"I used to have a piano figure just like that one at home. It reminded me of you whenever I look at it."  
  
Serena looked at the small table in the direction Darien was looking in. There wasn't any piano figure there. The small boy took it and put it in the table behind theirs before Darien came. 'Something's wrong' Serena thought as Darien continued to look at the empty space where the piano was at before.  
  
Then Darien looked back at Serena and smiled not noticing anything wrong. Serena took her hand and waved it in front of Darien's face. Darien had no reaction. His eyes were still focused at her direction and the smile still on his face. He kept talking about random things but Serena wasn't listening. 'Oh my God' thought Serena as tears began to fall. She sniffled quietly and was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
After Darien stopped talking Serena asked, "How do I look right now?"  
  
Darien smiled and answered, "You look really beautiful."  
  
"Can't you see the tears falling from my eyes?!"  
  
Serena began to sob and Darien's smile slowly faded. He knew his plan backfired. He looked at his wrist and said, "I'm late. Sorry I have to leave."  
  
Darien stood up and was walking away as Serena kept crying in her seat. As Darien was trying to walk away from Serena as fast as possible, he tripped over a chair and fell and also brought down the table. He tried to stand up but didn't know where to go. Serena heard the racket and saw Darien fall. She ran to his side and helped him stand up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"I-I don't know how you could've seen through my plan. I even came here yesterday night to practice." Confessed Darien.  
  
"Heh... you did fool me at first." Then Serena continued crying. "Why didn't you tell me you lost your eyesight?"

A.N.: I think the next chapter is going to be the last. Stay tuned =) 


	7. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you lost your eyesight?" Serena asked again.  
  
Darien stood there speechless at first then he told her what happened to him overseas, "I finally had my first business deal so my partners and I went out to celebrate. It was close to midnight and I was walking home when I realized I didn't have your necklace. I looked around on the ground and then I found it at the middle of the road. I was so happy when I picked it up and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. When I looked up, I saw a car coming my way and the car honking."  
  
Serena looked at Darien with shock of how the necklace could give him so much pain.  
  
"I forgot what happened afterwards. I woke up a week later in the hospital still holding your necklace. The doctor told me my neck was broken and when the car hit my head, blood began clotting in some of the arteries. This led to blindness. At first everything was dark and blurry, but as time passed I lost my vision. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell anyone what happened."  
  
Serena looked wide-eyed at Darien and couldn't believe he sacrificed his vision for her necklace. She looked as Darien reached for the necklace and took it around his neck. He held the necklace and handed it to Serena.  
  
"I think I should return this to you." Darien put the necklace in Serena's hands.  
  
"Please don't. It belongs to you." Then Serena put the necklace around his neck. Darien reached to touch her face and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb.  
  
_ ...Then Serena looked at Darien and smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it."_  
  
"That was the ending in the book, but I know what happened afterwards. Soon, my mother married my father and I was born three years later." Rene continued as she and Elios watched the sunset. Rene put her head on his shoulder as Elios put his arms around her.  
  
_ "My mom took me to this lake often when I was little. I would play with the rocks and she would look at the lake and smile at me. When I was about eight, we were here like usual and a group of men came. I was close by and watched as the men talked with my mother..._  
  
One man in a black suit said, "Serena?"  
  
Serena turned and looked at the black man and recognized it was Chris.  
  
"Chris. How are you?" Serena smiled warmly at him. But the smile died when she saw the urn another man was carrying that stood behind Chris. Serena gasped.  
  
"In Darien's will, his last wish was for you to be there when we spread his ashes over the river." Chris said softly. Serena put her hand over her mouth and started sobbing. Chris knew Darien didn't contact Serena in the past few years so he told Serena what went on in Darien's life after he came back from the business trip.  
  
"Darien really was a good guy. I couldn't believe he could pass away at so young. I don't think you went to his wedding a few years back. He got married right after you did. He also had a son two years later." Chris couldn't help but break down and cry thinking about his friend.  
  
Serena's sobbing was overbearing and it echoed throughout the river. Rene was still young and she watched in curiosity as she watched the stranger and her mother both mourn for Darien. After Chris got a hold of himself, he handed Serena a wooden rectangular box with beautiful flower carvings on it.  
  
"Darien told me he wanted you to have this."  
  
Serena held the wooden box with both hands as she watched Chris spread Darien's ashes over the river. She sniffled quietly and thought about Darien and their moments together. Rene saw her mother was sad so she ran to Serena and hugged her. Serena smiled at the sight of Rene. Serena held the box with one hand and hugged Rene with the other.  
  
Rene looked up and cried out, "Look mom! It's a rainbow!"  
  
_Serena looked at the rainbow and said "When someone passes away, they would go through the rainbow. The rainbow is the door to heaven."_  
  
"I still remember clearly how the rainbow looked like that day." Rene finished the story and looked at the direction of where the rainbow was. She smiled remembering her mother's words and looked back at Elios.  
  
Elios face was emotionless and he looked like cold water was splashed on his face. Then he turned to look at Rene and smiled as his lips began to quiver. Rene saw a trace of a tear down his cheeks. Elios began sobbing and put a hand over his mouth trying to stop.  
  
Rene thought her story really touched him. She couldn't think of any other reason why he would be so emotional about this story. Elios tried to stop sniffling as Rene looked at him. Elios smiled at Rene then he reached for his neck.  
  
Rene watched as Elios took his necklace off and showed it to her. There was a pendant hanging from it. The pendant is silver, oval shaped with a small stone in the middle. The same necklace and pendent that Serena had given Darien on their first date.

A.N: The End! Phew finally done. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic =) Please tell me what you thought about it. I know I was pretty vague on details so if there's some part you don't understand, just send me an email at I'd be glad to explain. 


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: I finally found out the name of the movie where I got the plot of the fanfic from. It's called 'The Classic' thanks to tik for telling me in the reviews. It's a Korean movie and it's really good. I took a lot of parts out so it would make it seem like it's in America. Plus, since neither Darien nor Serena are Korean, I had to take out the part about the war and other stuff. This is my first fanfic so please mind the mistakes and grammar. =)

-ldy wish


End file.
